


i’m a fool for you (do you have to let it linger?)

by slitheredherefromeden



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slitheredherefromeden/pseuds/slitheredherefromeden
Summary: Tessa stands straight and turns around. “Are we done pretending this is only a lap dance?”“Nothing between us is ever just ‘only,’ Tess.”
Relationships: Scott Moir/Other(s), Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	i’m a fool for you (do you have to let it linger?)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea months back of Tessa taking part in throwing Scott’s bachelor party. It took me three times to finally get to this, everything I wrote prior just much too angsty for my liking. I think I finally found the write tone with this though and I hope this brings your Valentine’s to a happy ending!
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who helped me with this!

“I still can’t believe you got four lap dances tonight.” 

Tessa laughs louder than he thinks he’s ever heard her laugh in a hotel corridor this late at night, but it’s Vegas and he’s starting to gather that time doesn’t really exist here. “Well what was I supposed to do? I bought you one and you didn’t want it!” She pokes his side, right under his ribs. “Which was rude, by the way.”

His eyebrows screw together as he looks over at her. “Rude how? You won a grand gambling before dinner.” It’s not as if she was hurting for money before that either.

“To JJ,” she asserts. Scott supposes it could’ve been seen as rude but he didn’t want a lap dance from anyone. He’d still tipped her, a twenty into the schoolgirl skirt she wore that reminded him too much of a costume Tessa wore one Halloween when they were younger. “She was very sweet. And her lash extensions!” A dreamy sigh and Tessa leans more of her weight into his side. “I’m gonna have to stop by her place before we fly out.”

“Did you talk to each entertainer about their makeup?” 

“Of course not.” They’re nearing the end of the hall, Tessa’s room the second to the last on the right. He’s three floors up sharing a suite with the rest of the guys. It seems silly that she got her own room when there was plenty of space for her in the suite, but he gets why she wouldn’t want to spend a weekend rooming with five guys, even if they do all get on well. “JJ was about her lashes and make up, Heaven about her belly dancing classes, and Venus about her breast augmentation,” she lists off, head down as she searches through her purse for her keycard. “They were all so interesting.”

He stops them in front of her door. “Are you going to start hanging around strip clubs now?” What a headline that would make.

Tessa shrugs with one shoulder. “Maybe I should take classes.” She looks up at him, unsure. “Those are a thing right? Pole dancing for fitness?” He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to know that but he’s not sure that Tessa’s actually looking for an answer anyway. Her keycard is held valiantly over her head when she finds it and she shimmies a little in victory. He’d think she was drunk if it weren’t for the fact that he knows she only had a glass of wine with dinner and two beers at the club. “I guess I wouldn’t find actual entertainers there, though.” She taps the corner of the card against her lips, the edge curving into her lip. “Maybe I will stop in at a strip club everywhere I go.” She nods.

He takes the keycard and slides it into the slot on the door, waits until the light changes from red to green before turning the knob. “Promise me you won’t go to Beef Baron back home.”

Tessa’s nose wrinkles. “Fuck, we have a strip club called  _ Beef Baron _ ?” Rather than stepping inside, she puts her hand on his arm and very seriously asks, “you’ve gone to a strip club with that name but wouldn’t let me buy you a lap dance at your bachelor party?”

“I have not been inside the _ Beef Baron _ ,” he assures. His hand finds the small of her back, presses briefly to get her to step inside. “Danny has.” 

“Sounds like Danny.” Her purse slips off her shoulder and she passes it to him before heading straight to the bathroom. He follows her in with the intention of setting her purse down on the desk and heading back up, but then he hears her pee and she’s asking him, “are you upset we took you to a strip club?”

He knew this was coming, had seen this whole conversation start in his mind a thousand different ways the minute he had shuffled awkwardly into the VIP booth at the club. The temptation had been there, right when they pulled up, to ask Tessa how Adam managed to convince her to include the, what Adam deems obligatory, strip club stop of a bachelor party, but her eyes had been sparkling and her grin genuine and Scott knew that Tessa was just as on board with the idea. He was stupid to think that Adam and Tessa throwing him his bachelor party together meant it was going to be any tamer.

Scott presses into the doorjamb of the bathroom just as Tessa’s pulling up her underwear — a deep navy blue that contrasts with her pale thighs and the bright purple of her dress. “I had a good time.” She sends him a pointed look as she tugs her dress inelegantly back down. “I did! I promise.” He doesn’t say that it was nice to see his friends enjoying themselves because that sounds weird, even to his own ears. He doesn’t say that he liked watching Tessa laugh and talk and smile during each and every lap dance she got or that it was mesmerizing to see her body start to respond to the beats of the different songs that reminded him of the thrill of creating new programs because it’s not fucking appropriate. 

Tessa flushes then turns on the tap to wash her hands. “I wondered, when we made the reservation, if you’d really like it.”

He wraps his arms around her shoulders, fights the urge to bury his face in the crook of her neck by softly knocking his chin against her temple. “You know I’m not one for casual…” anything he thinks of saying sounds disparaging to the dancers at the club so he settles on, “when have I ever done anything casually?”

Her hand is wet as she squeezes his arm. “Yeah,” she sighs. “That’s true.” She catches his eye in the mirror. “It’s a bachelor party right of passage.” There’s an attempt at a shrug but his arms are too heavy around her and they muffle the movement. “Aren’t we supposed to be like everyone else now?”

Scott remembers growing up too fast then suddenly too slow. Traveling the world and drinking and partying and fucking around before he hit eighteen, living with his parents and alone as he stared down the barrel of thirty, the loss of loved ones already knotched into his skin. She’s right, she almost always is; isn’t this the time they wanted? To be like their friends and not their peers? He swallows hard. “Yeah…” He pulls away only to sit on the edge of the counter, one foot firmly on the ground to steady him. It’s his turn to shrug. “I don’t know about me but you couldn’t be like everyone else, Tess, not in a million years.”

The corner of her lips, red and feathered from a long day of laughing and eating and drinking, turn up but he can feel the hollowness, the lack of confidence. “Well, that’s awfully frightening.”

His first instinct is to say something about fear not being in her vocabulary except he knows that’s not true. As steadfast and sure as Tessa is, he’s spent twenty two years by her side. He knows she gets scared, knows she’s been terrified. “Sorry.”

She squeezes his wrist then lets him go to inspect herself in the mirror. There’s glitter on her chest and along her jaw that wasn’t there before they went to the strip club. It’ll probably go home with her; Scott remembers just how impossible it is to get rid of. His fingers twitch at his side and Tessa’s eyes follow the movement, watches as he stands to shove his hands in his pockets. She shakes her head as she picks up a face wipe. “Well, tomorrow will be much more boring. Just casinos and a show.” She rubs at her left eye. “You missed your chance to have a good bachelor party.”

“Doesn’t what happens in Vegas, stay in Vegas?” Tessa moves to wipe the make up off her other eyelid but he doesn’t miss the way she rolls her eyes. “I just… Fuck, Tess, maybe I’m weird. Having a stranger grinding on me doesn’t sound like a good time.”

Tessa snorts. Her lip color is gone now, stained on the make up wipe that’s more color than white. “You made a living off of me grinding on you.”

Scott rolls his eyes. Not  _ all _ of their routines were like that and it rankles him a little to have it boiled down to that. Sure those routines are probably their most memorable, the ones that toe at the line of classy and pornographic, but they were more than that; holding Tessa close and precious as they float through their intricate dance steps, that’s what Scott remembers. 

But, that’s too heavy. Too much, he thinks, to say now that they’re retired and trying to be normal. Leaning back against the door jam, he waits until she’s done wiping off her eyebrows to say, “You’re not a stranger.”

Tessa leans in closer to the mirror, inspecting her face. Satisfied with what she sees, she stands back up straight and turns to look at him. “Well I’ll give you a lap dance then. Might be weird to do it on solid ground but...” She shrugs, hands on her hips.

He should leave. Instead, he asks, “Is that a good idea?”

“Was it a good idea to fuck on our last tour?”

His laugh is shallow. “Got me there.” He should leave. Lean forward to kiss her cheek, thank her for the offer, for this bachelor party, go back upstairs and go to sleep. The glitter on her chest catches in the light as she crosses her arms. She looks indifferent. If he were to say no, she would be okay. It wouldn’t be the first time either one of them have turned the other down. Soon, he hopes, they’ll stop offering altogether, that they’ll learn to be normal and stare temptation in the face without leaning towards it.

He should leave.

Scott holds out his hand. 

—

Tessa scrolls through her phone as Scott shifts in the chair that now sits in between the end of Tessa’s bed and the desk that has her laptop, planner, and chargers on it. He’s not sure if music is really necessary until he considers the alternative: Tessa pressed against him in her underwear, legs on either side of him in a silent room with only their ragged breaths and beating hearts sounding.

Her brow is furrowed as she looks at the screen in her palm. “You’re thinking awfully hard about this.” His own hands have started to sweat, ridiculously. He and Tessa have done far worse than this and it’s not as if… Scott doesn’t know who the fuck he’s kidding. He doesn’t think there’s a single soul in this whole city that would bet against them fucking tonight.

“I figure I need more than one song.” Doesn't a lap dance only last for one song? Tessa taps at her phone. “I’m debating between using Jordan’s barre playlist or her sex one.”

He has no idea what kind of songs would be on either but says anyway, “shouldn’t you pick one with a good beat? Between the two of us, you’re the lap dance expert.” She tilts her head in concession and then music starts from her phone, a song he can’t place, at least not yet, when it’s just a synthesized beat and a thumping bass. 

Once the phone is down on the desk, Tessa stands in front of him, pulling her hair down from her ponytail. There’s a bit more of her natural shade mixed in now, or maybe it’s just that she’s spent so much time in the sun that it’s started to bleach her dyed hair. Doesn’t matter, all that does is that when her hair falls down around her shoulders and Tessa flips it to one side as her hips find the rhythm of the song easily, Scott has to fist his hands so he doesn’t reach out. Tessa smirks and moves closer, hands sliding down between her breasts and over the hard plane of her torso. She slides her dress up on her thighs, the thin straps on her shoulders slipping at the same time. 

None of this is new. He’s seen Tessa dance like this before, sexy and enticing and intoxicating. He’s seen her naked too, as recent as last year. Yet the anticipation of her dress being bunched around her waist has his cock twitching beneath the thick material of his pants. He wonders if she’s wet, if his jeans will smell like her until he washes them. It wouldn’t surprise him if they do. Tessa lingers. There were times when they were together regularly that it seemed as though he would never be rid of her scent. Even after a shower and hand washes, he would still smell her and it would drive him insane in all the best ways.

He wonders if his fiancée will smell her too, if she had back in November and didn’t say anything.

Tessa rolls her body with the beat before tapping his foot with the toe of her high heel. Once his legs are together, she stands over him and guides his hands to the hem of her dress, a silent request to move it. He does so, slowly even though he wants to ruck it up and pull her down to touch him. He’ll be patient, knows she’ll sink down into his lap as soon as he gets her dress over the strong curve of her ass. The pressure of her body against his will be worth it.

Except his hands reach Tessa’s waist and she steps back, away from his touch, not allowing his fingers to toy with the band of her thong or the beautiful, harsh, cut of her muscles. His face must fall because Tessa laughs low in her throat. “You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you? We haven’t even made it through one song.” Nothing with Tessa has ever been easy but he doesn’t say that, chooses instead to exhale loudly through his nose. His eyes don’t leave her as she pulls her dress over her head. If anyone else were doing this, pulling a tight dress over their head while dancing sexy for someone, they’d lose the beat or look a little ridiculous. That doesn’t happen with Tessa. Not once does she look awkward or lose tempo, her body moving as if the music is coming from inside her. 

She drops her dress directly behind her, stands near naked in front of him as proud as can be. He licks his lips, eyes raking everywhere; the freckles that scatter her chest, the slope of her breasts which have grown just the tiniest bit more in their retirement, the perky peak of her dusky nipples, her toned abs adorned with a jeweled silver bar, her flared hips encased in blue, the sculpted muscles of her arms and legs, the curve of her pale pink lips, and the heavy lids of her bright green eyes.

And then Tessa turns and there’s more to be devoured. Her strong back and plump ass that she lowers into his lap, her thighs falling open to sit outside his own. He wants to touch her, wants to bite where her pulse thrums in her neck, to cup her cunt, to dig his fingers into her thighs. 

It’s her show though, and he lets her move him with the same grace she moves to the music. Her hips circle against his lap while she takes his hands to rest against her ribs, so high that his thumbs brush the gentle curve of her breasts. Despite having less space to move now that she’s pressed against him, she still dances beautifully, sinfully, and his body, trained to mimic and compliment her own, responds in kind. 

Fingers tangle in his hair at the back of his neck when her head falls to his shoulder and he watches as Tessa’s lips part to wet her fingertips, trailing down to roll her hard nipple in her moist touch. He thinks they both might moan but his is so loud to his own ears that he can’t be sure he’s heard hers. His hands squeeze her skin tighter to stop himself from playing with her other breast. “I should’ve had you take off your pants before we started,” Tessa sighs, ass wiggling a little faster against him.

“I thought only one person gets naked in a lap dance.” His voice is ragged and he swallows, tries to clear his throat to steady it. Tessa bends forward, pushing up onto her heels but keeping her chest pressed against her legs so that all Scott gets is a face full of her exquisite ass. “Christ.”

Tessa’s face pokes between her legs to look at him, eyebrow playfully arched. “You’re also not paying for this.”

“So I can do this then?” He palms her ass, kneading the round flesh, eyes lingering on the wet spot darkening her crotch. His thumb tucks under the strip of fabric that slips between her ass cheeks.

“Depends.” Tessa stands straight and turns around. “Are we done pretending this is only a lap dance?”

“Nothing between us is ever just ‘only,’ Tess.”

Her expression shifts in a way he can’t describe. At once she softens and steels, eyes wide but critical, body still for the first time since the music started. Her shoulders sink a fraction before she nods and then she slips back into her desire, a defiant tilt to her chin as she says, “push your pants down.”

She stares him down as he unbuckles his belt, pushes the button of his jeans through the hole, pulls down the zipper. He lifts his butt, taking his boxers down with his pants, and they only get as far as his knees before Tessa is in his space, finding her home on his lap. His cock, still not completely hard, twitches between their stomachs. “Touch yourself,” she demands, her hand tight at the back of his neck, rolling her pelvis into him as she leans her torso back. It’s not to the music anymore. Fuck, Scott can’t even discern any noise that isn’t coming from between Tessa’s lips. 

Her cunt brushes against the base of his cock, his knuckles once he takes himself in his first. She’s so hot, so wet, and he fucks into his hand, rough with the lack of slickness. Tessa leans forward again, head down, and Scott watches as a thick wad of saliva descends from her lips to the head of his cock. He thumbs at the wetness, spreads it over him. Only two more strokes and he’s leaking himself, dewy precome mixing with Tessa’s spit, landing on her stomach when he jerks a little faster.

Tessa lifts herself up and pushes her thong to the side. He hadn’t noticed the short, coarse hair in a thick strip over her mound earlier. Scott reaches out to run his wet hand over it. “I don’t think I’ve ever—”

She shrugs. “Since we’re retired now, I figured I could see if I like having pubes.”

“The verdict?”

His hand finds her hip. Together, they guide his cock into her pussy, their sighs filling the space between them. She doesn’t answer until he’s fully seated inside her. “It’s different.” She clenches around him and Scott fucks up into her. “I don’t know if I can say I like it or hate it or don’t care.”

She doesn’t ask what he thinks. Part of him worried she would. 

“Can we manage like this,” he asks, gripping onto her ass. Her heels help but the chair doesn’t exactly allow him to slump as much as he’d like. Having her feet up on his thighs might not work well either, the seat too narrow. He doesn’t want her to do all the work.

Tessa circles her hips, arms wrapped around his neck. “We’ve done it before.” She nibbles on his earlobe. “You just have to help when my legs get shakey.”

This beautiful partner of his doesn’t waste another breath, doesn’t spare a moment to tease him anymore than she already has. She uses the leverage her heels give her, uses the incredible strength she has in her legs to fuck herself hard and fast. Every time she lets him have her like this, he doesn’t know how he ever goes without it. Her cunt is so tight, so wet, and he lets her take it, take everything that she needs from him.

It won’t be enough for her, not if she keeps bouncing on him like she is. He knows her body as well as his own and she’s going to need the friction against her clit, but he can't get a hand between them. “Fuck this,” he decides. When Tessa pushes herself down, Scott thrusts up, standing up with his hands supporting Tessa’s ass. She curses through a gasp and her ankles hook behind his back. He’s about to take them to the bed when he catches sight of the mirror above the desk. He kicks his legs one by one to step out of his jeans. “I want you to watch us.”

She looks confused before he walks them over and then she gets the most beautifully dirty smile on her face. Tessa has always liked putting on a show, even if they’re the only ones watching.

Scott sets her down on the edge of the desk, grinning when Tessa whines as he pulls out. She’s quick to kick off her heels so they’ll be the right height and he pushes into her as soon as her elbows land on the desk. “Christ,” she moans, meeting each of his thrusts, their bodies joining in a vulgar, wet clap. He curves himself over her back, lips to the knobs of her spine and his arm curving around her hip so he can rub tight circles over her clit. She gets impossibly tighter but her cunt isn’t pushing him out yet, isn’t making him work for it as hard as he can,

He abandons her clit for her hair, gripping at the base of her skull and pulling hard enough that her chin tilts up and she has no choice but to watch him fuck her. She looks as wrecked as he feels and it only makes him thrust harder. “Touch yourself.” He's the one to say it this time and Tessa’s hand immediately goes to her cunt. He feels her fingers on either side of his dick where he’s stretching her open, feels her reach further and graze his balls. He pulls her hair again. “I said touch yourself.” He watches her breasts sway with each rock of his hips, her hand move fluid and fast against her cunt, her teeth bite mercilessly at her lips, the pale, unmarked column of her neck stretched back. 

He has to look away.

He keeps his eyes down, looks only at his cock disappear into her pussy, reappear covered in her thick white cum. There’s sweat trailing down his back, his shirt sticking to his body but he just goes harder, brings his free hand down to spank her hard enough that the imprint of his hand is left on her ass when he feels her cunt start to seize. Her thighs start shaking and her eyes have already screwed shut and, fuck, the moment she screams, her cunt locking around him and her body strung tight he cums too, hips stuttering against hers as he empties himself inside her.

He’s never been out of sync with Tessa, not like this.

Hair left to fall back around her shoulders, Tessa takes her head to the cool wood of the desk. Scott brings his hands down to the desk so he doesn’t rest all of his weight on her. He watches as a bead of sweat drops from his forehead to her back and, unable to resist, leans down to lick it. Tessa flutters around his softening cock. 

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that but he does know he should clean himself up and go back to his suite. He should call his fiancée.

He leads Tessa to her bed and climbs in after her. “Don’t think so loud,” she requests as his fingers slip into the mess he’s made between her legs. “At least not until morning.” She presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

It’s too simple an ask to deny.


End file.
